


Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Babysitter!AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili becomes upset when Dis explains that kisses are for people who love each other, and Kili makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to pass the time while I struggle with the next chapter in 'Madness'.

“Ma,” Fili said, hanging off of Dis’ arm as she tried to settle him in his bed, “why do adults kiss each other?”

“Well,” she pulled the blankets down and moved him to the middle of the mattress, “a kiss is a sign of affection, so when two people kiss, they’re saying they care about each other. That they love each other.”

“Is that why you gives me and Fili kisses sometimes, too?” Kili asked, curled into his own bed, yawning into his pillow.

“That’s right. But it’s different when you’re an adult. Family kisses show a different kind of love. When two adults kiss who aren’t related, it’s a whole other type.”

“Like when dad used to give you kisses?”

Dis smiled softly. “Exactly. Now go to sleep,” she kissed his head and moved to tuck Kili in, who was all but drooling over his blankets.

Kili was roused not minutes later by a snuffling sound, and he looked over at his brother’s figure, barely visible in the dark, shaking uncontrollably.

“Fili?” he sat up, frowning. “Are you ‘kay?” It took him another minute to realise that Fili was blubbering into his pillow. “What’s wrong, Fili?” Kili slid out of his bed, crawling over to his brother. “What is it?”

Fili raised his head slightly, poking out of the covers, his hair sticking up and his eyes red. “Ma said people give each other kisses because they love each other, but no one ever kisses me but her,” Kili wormed is way under the covers to lie beside his brother. “No one loves me.”

Fili, who was still snivelling, wasn’t expecting the warm lips that pressed against his. It was a soft, chaste kiss, and after a minute Kili pulled away.

“There. See? I love you.”

“Ma said it was different when family does it,” Fili said miserably.

“I think she means cheek kisses. Lip kisses are adult kisses. I don’t see Uncle Frerin and Uncle Thorin kiss each other on the mouth.”

“...I suppose so.”

“So I’ll kiss you the way Dad used to kiss Ma,” Kili decided.

“You will?” Fili asked.

“Sure I will, you and me love each other, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Fili sniffled.

Kili gave a shrug. “Then why not?”

“Okay,” Fili wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and snuggled closer. “Just once more.” Their noses rubbed together gently, and they moved in, lips touching once more.

Fili found it oddly comforting, even more so than Dis’ kisses.

“Was that ‘kay?” Kili wondered now.

“It was nice.” Fili replied. “I think I can sleep now.”

“Can I stay with you?”

Their foreheads pressed together and Fili let out a slow, long sigh. “M’kay."

Dis found them the next morning, a tangle of limbs and snarled messy hair.

She sighed, her hands on her hips, and felt her lips stretch into a fond smile. “Silly boys,” she murmured, leaving them to sleep a little while more.

 

 


End file.
